Ben's TDI
by SkullandCrossBones73
Summary: this is a story about me aka ben  being on tdi, what would happen if i was there?  Eliminations changing, possibly relationships will too, R&R.  Chapter 4 is up guys!
1. The not so great outdoors part 1 and 2

**A/N wattup! first fic 'ere please read my sisters story i got the ideas from her.**

**She's BrontoBree and its called, total drama world tour featuring bree.**

**I decided to to do my story from the start, at camp Wawanakwa! its featuring my OC ben, and my sisters OC might show up later if i feel like it XD**

**anyways, read.**

About Ben:

Hair colour- Blond

Eye colour- Blue

Clothes- Black jacket, blue shirt, black jeans, red sneakers.

Attitude- grouchy, frustrated.

**NO POV:**

"So, I'm staying 'ere?" Ben asked. Chris nodded. Everyone was already on the island, I was last on after Izzy.

"So... my parents spent around about $100 to get from Arizona to here, just to stay at a crappy summer camp and not at a five-star resort that appears to be on the other side of the island that I saw as we were landing in the plane we were on?" Ben asked angrily,

"A 5-star what?" Geoff asked back. Ben just moved his eyes side to side as if he was looking around then said,

"Nothing." He said. Then Chris spoke up,

"We need a group photo for the promos, everyone on the end of the dock!"

**BEN'S POV:**

I peered over at the dock, it looked unstable. I stood next to Gwen, near the bit of the dock that looked more stable. It took 3 attempts to get the camera set. I heard creaking, then a snap, then... the dock gave way. Then Chris took the photo. Because I was on the stronger part, it didn't collapse, so Chris had a picture of me on the left of the picture, looking confused. As the rest of the dock (and the 22 others on it) were in the drink.

"Why am I not surprised?" I said. Chris started to walk away,

"I need to trim my hair." 'This guy is crazy' I said in my head, "You tell them to meet me at the campfire in ten." He continued.

**NO POV:**

Chris sat everyone down at the campfire pit on the little logs. He walked to the front and said,

"This, is camp wawanakwa, your home, for the next 8 weeks. The people around you will be your cabin mates, your competition and maybe even your friends. You will be recorded in all public areas-"

**CONFESSION CAN: **

CHRIS-"you also have opportunity to share, your innermost thoughts on tape with video diaries, anytime you want. Let the audience at home know what you're REALLY thinking. Or, just get something off your chest."

BEN-"sorry mum for making you spend $100."

Courtney-"since I've been a CIT at summer camp, everyone's, going down!"

GWEN-"Um. Ok. So far this place sucks."

TYLER-"I've been hitting the weights before I came here! Check out my punching skills *punches wall* Ow, ow OW!"

**NO POV:**

Chris walked us over to the cabins,

"This is where you will be staying; each cabin will be for each team. I will tell you what team you're in when we get back to the campfire." Chris said. Everyone walked back and Chris held a piece of paper in front of his face.

"Ok, if I call out your name, go stand over there." He said, pointing at a spot on the ground.

"Let's see... Trent, Gwen, Ben, Heather, Owen, Justin, Leshawna, Lindsay, Beth, Cody, Katie and Noah." Chris read out.

"Wait, what about Sadie?" Katie said.

"You will be called... The Screaming Gophers." Chris announced. Ben held up the flag that Chris tossed at them that had on it, a Screaming Gopher.

"A Gopher? For reals?" Ben asked. Everyone started to yack on about their team name, Ben even made a $5 bet with Leshawna that the next team would have 'killer' in it.

"Now the rest of you over here... Geoff, Bridgette, Dj, Tyler, Sadie, Izzy, Courtney, Ezekiel, Duncan, Eva and Harold. Move, move!"

"But Katie's a gopher; I have to be a gopher! This is so unfair! I miss you Katie!" Sadie sobbed,

"You are now... The Killer Bass."

"YES!" Ben yelled, and looked at Leshawna, "five bucks please!" she handed it to him.

"Wait a minute! They have 12 and we have 11! That's unfair!" Courtney said.

"Yeah, your right. But do THEY have a CIT that went to summer camp?" Chris asked. Courtney blushed,

"Well, I suppose they don't. Forget about it." Courtney said, and then Bridgette spoke up,

"How can you buy this? They have an advantage!" Chris then directed everyone to go to their cabins, on the way, Ben started talking to Gwen. Once they got there, they went inside.

**BEN'S POV:**

"Bunk-Beds?" Heather said.

"It's a summer camp, what do you expect?" I said, walking past her.

"Yeah, that's the idea." Gwen said walking directly behind me.

"Shut up weird Goth girl" Heather said angrily, I opened my mouth to say something and heather glared at me. "You too pipsqueak!"

I rolled my eyes and walked into the boy's side of the cabin.

"Hey how's it going man?" Trent asked while waking up to me.

"Eh, alright I guess, that heather though, she a little bit of a b***h" I said slowly.

"That's a bit of an understatement" Noah said from his bed, he was sitting there and reading.

Cody walked into the room rubbing his head.

"Wow, what happened to you?" Trent asked.

"Gwen threw me out of the girl's cabins" He said quickly

"Why were you in there?" I asked slowly

"I just wanted to talk to Gwen, she's so smart" He said smiling and I rolled my eyes again.

"If you want to talk to her maybe you should wait until she's not in the cabin" Noah added not looking up from his book.

**Gwen's POV:**

I overheard Lindsay asking Chris,

"Where are the outlets? I need to plug in my straightening iron."

"There are some in the communal bathrooms, just across the way." Chris answered back, pointing at them.

"Communal bathrooms? But I'm not catholic." Lindsay said,

"Not communion, communal." Chris corrected Lindsay.

"It means we shower together, idiot." I said. Lindsay began to sob.

**Ben's POV:**

I heard Owen on the veranda saying to Noah and Trent,

"I'm glad were in our own cabin with just guys."

**CONFESSION CAN:**

TRENT- *vomits*

BEN- "that, was so WRONG!"

**BEN'S POV:**

The others looked really grossed out, and I mean, REALLY grossed out. Noah ducked into the cabin followed by Trent followed by Owen saying,

"No, NO i didn't mean it that way! I LOVE chicks, i just don't wanna sleep near them! Wait guys!"

**No POV**

Five minutes later everyone was in the mess hall collecting their food from a very angry chef, and boy do i mean angry.

Ben was standing behind noah in the line for food.

"Hey you, scrawny kid" Chef called out and Noah slowly walked up to him to get his food, ben looked over at Gwen who was covered in meat the chef splattered all over her.

"Get over here skin and bones" Chef yelled, ben pointed to himself and Chef nodded.

Ben walked up cautiously and chef dumped a massive pile of meat onto his food tray.

"Nice" Ben said. He walked over to a table and dumped his food there. He looked around and then left for the cabins, where he had a secret stash of food, normal food. Back at the mess hall, people were eating their slop, which was literally slop. Ben came back. At the same time carrying a muffin, a double choc chip one. Then Chris walked in and then said,

"Campers, attention please, you're next challenge will begin, in one hour." He announced, then walked out.

"What will we have to do?" Katie asked Dj.

"It's our first challenge, how hard can it be?"

Five minutes later, they were on top of the really huge cliff, looking nervous,

"Oh s***!" Dj said.

"Your first challenge is to jump of this 1,000 foot high cliff, into Lake Muskoka. Where, you will find crates. Those have parts in them you will need for the second part of the challenge, building a hot tub." Chris said,

"This looks dangerous." Ben said.

"Don't worry guys, I heard these shows have the interns do the stunt first to make sure that it is survivable." Owen said.

"Yeah, about that. The intern died because he hit his head on a rock. Thanks for reminding me about that. We're moving the challenge." Chris said.

**CONFESSION CAN:**

BEN-"what the-. I always thought Chris would make us do it anyway. But I guess he didn't want to lose money for having no show because the contestants died.

**NO POV:**

Five minutes later, everyone was at a one hundred foot high cliff, aka a really tall diving board.

Boy was this show cheap.

**Bens POV**

The killer bass jumped first with 7/11 people jumping so far. There were two chickens (who had to wear chicken hats.) and Sadie, Izzy were next to jump. Sadie kept on crying so much that Izzy decided to swap with Katie. Chris was okay with it. I was quite happy, with her skills, having Izzy on our team could really help. Chris announced that it was their go, and they jumped, together, at the same time.

"Ok, so that's nine jumpers and two chickens, Screaming Gophers, if you can beat that, we'll include a cart or two to put your crates on." Chris said.

"As if it will make a difference, but still, who's going first?" I asked. No one said any thing for about five seconds until Heather said,

"I'm sorry, but there is no way I'm doing this." Then heather and Leshawna kept on abusing each other until Leshawna got so pissed that she threw heather off the board. She then jumped in after her. Followed by Lindsay, Gwen, and Cody. Beth chickened out. Then Trent jumped. It was just Owen, Noah, Izzy and me. Owen looked nervous, just as it looked he was going to chicken out… I shoved him over. Then right behind him, I jumped. Then jumped Izzy and the last one, Noah. The gophers began to yell in success as Chris, on his megaphone yelled,

"The winner! The screaming gophers!"

**NO POV:**

The gophers walked along with their crates singing a little song as the bass were struggling with their crates without the carts they so desperately needed. Then Courtney slowed the bass even more by complaining she got a splinter, then Tyler, Sadie and Katie took a whiz, Katie and Sadie' s butts got itchy from sitting on poison ivy, then the gophers got to the campsite. The gophers started on their hot-tub and were almost done by the time the bass got there, missing Katie and Sadie. Leshawna saw Courtney's eye, it was throbbing.

"Oh, what happened to your eye girl?" Leshawna asked, and Courtney quickly covered it.

"Nothing, its fine" She answered.

Courtney got stung in the eye by a wasp, that's why it was throbbing

"I think it's getting worse eh" Ezekiel added

"We can't let them know that!" Courtney whispered harshly

"You are missing a couple of white girls?" Leshawna asked

"Uh, their getting a drink" Courtney said quickly.

Katie and Sadie were really sitting in the water trying to get rid of the rash from the poison ivy, out of view though so the other team didn't know.

"Yeah, if they drink with their butts" Harold whispered to Zeke and he laughed.

**Ben's POV**

My team had just finished our hot tub and it was awesome, but the other one was completely sucking, mainly because Harold refused to do anything thanks to his pretty beaten up crotch.

**FLASHBACK:** "oh yeah!" Harold said at the top of the diving board, "I'm next!" *jumps* "Yeeeeeeeeeaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" *lands on crotch, "AAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGH!"

**BEN'S POV:**

Five minutes later, they both were ready. Ours looked like a hot tub but the bass one looked like a pile of wood, taped up and filled with water. Chris liked our hot tub the best, and the bass was sent to the bonfire.

**NO POV:**

"You have all cast your votes and made your decision. Tonight, all but one of you all will receive a marshmallow." Chris said suspensefully and the whole Killer bass team was nervous.

"Duncan, Dj, Bridgette, Geoff, Katie AND Sadie"

Sadie and Katie hugged each other and 'Eeeeekked'

"Courtney, Tyler, Eva" Chris said while the cast members collected their marshmellows leaving only Harold and Ezekiel.

"The final marshmallow goes to...Ezekiel"

Ezekiel grinned and went to get his marshmallow.

"Sorry eh" He said as he walked past Harold.

"Dock of shame is thataway" Chris said while pointing to the dock.

Harold walked over slowly.

"I love you fair Leshawna!" He yelled before stepping onto the dock

"LESHAWNA SAY WHAT!" someone yelled from the cabins.

"I said I lov-mmmmsssspppphhh" Harold tried to say as his mouth was covered by chef and he was pulled onto the boat of losers.

"Everyone, enjoy your marshmallows" Chris said as the boat floated away.

"You are all safe, for tonight"

"Tune in next time for another exciting episode of TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!"

* * *

**Woot! first chapter done.**

**tune in next time.**

**PEACE!**


	2. The big sleep

**Well, 'eres chapter 2 guys, the awakethon**

**Enjoy**

* * *

NO POV:

Chris walked up to the cabins where all the campers were sleeping, carrying an air horn AND a megaphone. He combined the two to make an unbearable noise. Leshawna smashed her head on the top of her bunk and said,

"It's 7 in the morning!" she then rushed to the window, "Do I look like a farmer to you?"

Five minutes later, everyone was dressed and, not quite that ready. Except for heather who started commenting on Chris' shorts, which everyone else mostly thought they were foul. Then he started telling everyone that they had to run 20 km around the lake. Then Eva retaliated, Courtney tried to calm her, but she went on.

**CONFESSION CAN:**

Courtney-"Ok that girl Eva has got to get a handle on her temper. She has only been her only one day and she has already thrown her suitcase out a window and broken a lock on one of the bathroom doors."

**NO POV:**

As the challenge began everyone ran except for Gwen, Ben, Zeke, Heather, Katie and Sadie. Owen was struggling, cuz his overeating. So he took a drink in a pond while saying,

"Must...catch...breath! Must...have...CONDITION!" then he passed out, just as Chris passed them on his little blue scooter while yelling out on his megaphone,

"Hurry up people! If you're not back by dinner time, YOU DON'T EAT!"

"Oh, I hate him so much!" Heather said while trotting over Owen.

About five minutes later, everyone was almost back at the mess hall.

**BEN'S POV: **

I walked in normally just before Owen almost knocked me over while carrying Noah on his shoulder, he looked unconscious,

"Clear a table, STAT!" he yelled. He put Noah on the table and started doing chest compressions. Just as I walked over to observe, Leshawna, puffed out, fell to her knees and said,

"Oh. We made it!" she said while panting. Then, Ezekiel, the final bass to arrive, came too late, the entire gophers was there before the bass.

"Where were you? We just lost the challenge!" Courtney yelled at Ezekiel,

"I'm so sorry eh."

"So, we won?" I said. Right then, all the gophers yelled in success. Even Noah regained consciousness when he heard they won.

**NO POV:**

"People, people! Hold your horses! That wasn't the challenge!" Chris announced.

"What did he just say?" Gwen said. Then all the gophers were discussing how Chris was evil and stuff like that. Chris then walked in front of a curtain and then said,

"Who's..." then the curtains parted, "HUNGRY?" everyone then stared at the MASSIVE buffet 5 feet in front of them.

**COFFESION CAN:**

GWEN-"after a whole week of brown sludge, I almost cried when I saw that buffet."

OWEN-"and then I saw it, the buffet table. It was beautiful. There was turkey and chocolate bars and baked beans and maple syrup. *sniffs* can I have a moment? *sobs*"

**NO POV:**

Five minutes later, the ENTIRE buffet was eaten. Everyone had a whole lot of stuff, except for Ben who only ate one turkey wing. Everyone else looked like they were going to throw up. Then Chris jumped on the table in front of everyone with (of course) his megaphone.

"Hope you ate lots!" Chris shouted.

"Well, in my case, your sorta outta luck." Ben then said, cutting him off.

"Well, anyway. It's time for... the awake-a-thon!" He happily cheered.

"The what-a-thon?" Owen said. Everyone was like, 'WTF, is this guy talking about?' then Chris jumped down from the table,

"Don't worry. This is an easy one! The team with the last person standing wins invincibility! And what I meant by the last standin', I meant the last one AWAKE. Ha!" Chris yelled.

"So what you mean is that the 20 km run, and the turkey eating frenzy, were part of your evil plan in making it harder for us to stay awake?" Gwen asked Chris.

"A little." Chris said back.

"Man he's good." Gwen said. Leshawna nodded in agreement.

"Move, Move, Move!" Chris said as, obediently, all 22 contestants headed toward the campfire pit.

**BEN'S POV:**

As twelve hours passed, everyone was tired. But I was barley tired. Because, secretly, I brought my iPod and started playing games, listening to music, watching podcasts, etc, which kept me awake for even LONGER, and also the fact I didn't eat much. Owen started doing some backwards walking while saying'

"Woo Hoo! Stay awake for twelve hours! Woo Hoo!" three seconds later, he passed out, asleep.

**CONFESSION CAN:**

Gwen-"the awake-a-thon was the most brutal thing I have ever done in my life."

**NO POV:**

"Uuuhhh. This is so boring." Gwen said.

"Yeah, could be worse." Ben said back.

"How?" Gwen asked.

"I have absolutely no idea." Ben once again replied. Heather looked at the two and thought of a plan.

**CONFESSION CAN:**

Heather-"so my plan is to form a secret alliance with me, and take to the final three. But, who can I find that is either desperate or dumb enough to do whatever I say?"

**NO POV:**

Lindsay was standing on her head.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ben asked Lindsay.

"Trying... to get...the blood to ...rush to my...head." Lindsay replied. "I think its working!"

"Can I try?" Beth asked.

"Sure!" Lindsay said.

"Perfect. Beth, Lindsay, can I talk to you for a minute?" Heather said to the two. They walked over to her.

**BEN'S POV:**

As the two girls walked over to the other side of the campfire pit, I walked over to Cody and gave him 1 dollar.

"Why did you just give that to me?" he asked.

"It's a bet. If those girls over there are forming an alliance that is supposed to be secret, you give me 2 dollars." I said.

"Deal." Cody said back. The girls walked back. I walked over to Lindsay with Cody and asked,

"Um, Lindsay, what were you talking with heather about?"

"Oh she was saying that we were forming a secret alliance and it was a plan to take to the final three and I'm not to tell any one...oh."

I stuck out my hand as Cody put two bucks in it.

"I have to make more bets like this." I said to myself.

**NO POV:**

Meanwhile on the other team, Eva headed for the bathroom, just as she did, her MP3 player fell outta her pocket. Before anyone could steal it, Ben walked over and picked it up to keep it safe until Eva came back. Just as heather walked past, Ben asked if she could give it back to Eva for him. But she never did.

**TIME-24HRs:**

Now 5 other campers (Noah, Izzy, Bridgette, Sadie and Katie.) were asleep and for the first time, Ben began to feel tired. As Tyler was just seconds from falling asleep, he has a nightmare that Katie and Sadie are being mauled by a bear.

"Well done campers! You made it through 24 hours. Now it's time for..." Chris said while removing a tarp from a pile of books,

"FARIETALES!" Chris announced. As he started reading chef (dressed as a sheep,) had to pull some cords on the mini harp he was carrying.

**COFFESION CAN:**

Ben-"I hate, I hate, I hate fairytales! Wait, advantage."

**NO POV:**

As the story continued, people were falling asleep by the minute, including Dj who strapped himself to a tree, which, fell on him.

**TIME- 36HRS:**

Despite almost staying awake for 36 hours with no rest, Courtney kept on jogging on the spot like she started doing 24 hours ago.

**COFESSION CAN:**

Courtney-"I figured if I kept moving, I could outlast all of them, I just needed to keep my eye on the ball."

**NO POV:**

But it wasn't long before she, too, was asleep. Just around about then Gwen and Ben were talking to get to know each other. But as Ben asked her what her favourite movie was, Owen sleepwalked past them, nude. While Gwen looked like she was going to faint, Ben already had.

**COFESSION CAN:**

Owen-"did I forget to mention that I ate the entire plate of baked beans? Funny thing about baked beans, they make me sleepwalk."

**TIME- 51 HRS:**

The scores were four each until Ben and Gwen realised that Justin's eyes were painted to seem he was awake.

**TIME- 85 HRS:**

There was barley anyone awake. Those still awake had bags under their eyes that were about 1 inch long.

**BEN'S POV:**

I saw in the morning that Noah was getting closer and closer to Cody, so I rolled Cody ten feet away, who knows what could have happened there. Gwen started to beg Chris for coffee. Then he told the leftover contestants (Eva, Heather, Ben, Gwen, Trent and Duncan.) to stay put and the others to take a shower.

**TIME- 100 HRS:**

**NO POV:**

Chris told the last campers that he is going to use his last resort to make them fall asleep.

"The history of, Canada. A pop-up book, chapter 1, the beaver. National symbol and a, 'dam' fine hat." Chris read out from a huge book he had. As he began, everyone groaned. 9 chapters later, 3 more contestants dropped out one after another. So all there were left, was Ben, Gwen and Duncan. Eventually, Duncan took a dive while on the can. So when Chris found out, he saw Ben and Gwen just sitting there, almost about to collapse.

"Because these two…" then Gwen fell asleep. " I mean one person got through 105 hours at the least, the gophers win!" Chris announced.

"YaAhOO!" Ben celebrated before fainting.

Meanwhile, Eva was throwing a fit about not finding her MP3 player which was M.I.A. But then, Heather acting all innocent simply walked over and gave it to her while saying that she 'found' it. Because Eva almost DESTROYED the Bass cabin, the bass looked pretty angry at her. Even though she tried to make them forgive her, they didn't stop being mad at her.

**AT THE CAMPFIRE PIT:**

Everyone was staring at Eva in an angry way.

"So... have you made your decision on who to boot?" Chris asked. Everyone nodded. Chris then read through the votes,

"Oooh, lots of dirt." Chris said to himself. Then he threw marshmallows to everyone except Ezekiel and Eva. The two looked at each other.

"The final marshmallow goes... to... ZEKE!" Chris announced. Zeke got his marshmallow then Eva sadly walked down the dock and onto the boat of losers, not before Eva almost killed Courtney by throwing a spear at her.

"Well, today's challenge was brutal. But, my guarantee is that next week's will be action filled and chock-full of drama. And everyone wants to know one thing, when will the gophers lose? Tune in next time to...

**TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!**"

* * *

**Next chapter coming soon, review please.**

**PEACE!**


	3. Dodgebrawl

**Chapter 3 yo!**

**I still havent gotten ANY reviews *sad face* just one might make me happyer...**

**Anyway enjoy - Ben**

* * *

**NO POV:**

Everyone was in the mess hall getting brekkie when Ezekiel walked in a little bit late. He had bags, big ones. It's obvious he didn't have a good night. On the bass table, Duncan, being the third to stay awake, was being teased by Chris. Chris then announced what the challenge was, and the only bit of advice was 'be ready to bring it,', then he left. Around about five minutes later, everyone was at a basketball court thingy that was NOT there before. The bass was on one side, the Gophers vice versa. Duncan walked in a bit late, almost sleepwalking. He literally collapsed onto the seat and said,

"Wake me up, it will be the last thing you do." Then fell asleep. Tyler gulped. Chris then started to mention that the challenge is dodgeball. Or as he should call it, Dodgebrawl. Then he started demonstrating how to play the game by almost injuring Courtney and actually injuring Lindsay. Then he said that there will only be 5 on the court at one time. Noah volunteered to sit out first round. As well as 5 others. Just as the game began, Heather said to the bass,

"Bring it on, fishys. Otherwise winning three in a row just won't be as satisfying." But then Tyler spoke up.

"Oh, you're going down! We're bringing the dinner to the table and then we are going to eat it!" Courtney face palmed while probably thinking, 'we're doomed.' Most of the bass was kicked out of the first round almost instantly. Tyler, trying to be all athletic totally sucked at it. But then the gophers went out like Morse code, dit, dit, dit, until Cody was the only gopher, and Katie and Dj were the last bass'. Cody, having exceptional dodge ball skills, threw a ball in the air while it was spinning, caught it then threw it. It missed Dj by a mile, but then it TURNED AROUND and hit him in the backside.

"That is one hard ball to dodge!" Chris yelled out in amazement. Shortly after, Katie had the same issue, and made a run for it, the ball following her where ever she went. But she eventually got hit when she ran into a wall. The gophers yelled in success. Cody then did a victory dance that looked retarded. The bass were mad.

**BEN'S POV:**

The bass then started to argue. They eventually let Tyler have another try by giving all the balls to him. Meanwhile, I was sitting on the sidelines next to Noah and heather said I had to play this round.

"Uuugh. Fine." Just before I headed onto the court, Heather said to Noah that he should go on as well.

"You know you did so well on the last game I don't want to mess up your mojo." Noah said sarcastically. Heather then accepted the comment. Tyler, who really sucks at dodgeball had all the balls and was ready to throw. But instead of firing toward us, he fired at chef, Chris, the gophers that WERN'T on the court then eventfully hit Lindsay, who he kinda liked.

"Noooooooo!" Tyler yelled and ran toward her. I looked as Tyler helped Lindsay up after she regained consciousness. Lindsay had a pretty battered face. Tyler thought it still looked 'great' and Trent, Owen and I thought 'what the f***'. Tyler and Lindsay just stood there as I, with a ball just went up to Tyler, and gently dropped it on him.

**COURTNEY'S POV:**

*face palm.*

**BEN'S POV:**

As Tyler regained focus, He asked if he and Lindsay would go for a walk. But Lindsay did anyway, which so happened to be against the rules of the alliance she was in. Then Owen went TOTALLY berserk. He PERSONALLY knocked out Katie, Sadie then Bridgette. Geoff was left standing there. I then gave my ball to him so he could finish the job. He almost knocked the crap out of him.

"Ooooow, that one's worth an instant replay." Chris said. While he kept on looking at Geoff's face being pummelled by a ball, the gophers once again celebrated their victory. As the bass were desperate to NOT lose another challenge.

**NO POV:**

Everyone gathered around Owen and started cheering for him.

"Heh, heh. I don't know what got into me." Owen then said. Heather at the same time had a bone to pick with Noah.

"I'm glad, SOMEONE'S trying today." Heather then said to Noah. Noah looked confused.

"Oh, sorry. Woo-Hoo! Way to throw those murder balls! Go team, go." Noah said sarcastically. Then out of NOWHERE, a mystery voice neared Noah and then it said,

"_Don't sit out, you will be booted. Believe me..._" then it disappeared. Then, Noah, creeped out, requested that he wanted to play. So they dragged out Gwen, and replaced her with Noah.

"Hey, fish-heads! It's 2-0. How does it feel to suck so much?" Heather yelled to the bass.

"It's not over yet!" Courtney happily cheered. Heather evilly grinned at her back.

"It's so over." Courtney said, sadly. Meanwhile, Heather went out to find Lindsay, and found her and Tyler under the dock. She then took revenge on Tyler by throwing a canoe on his head. The Bass were talking among themselves and decided that they should use Duncan for the next round because he's strong, mean and someone who will crush the gophers into the dirt. They had enough trouble getting him awake. Now Duncan told them that they will do this thing he learned in juvy, called 'rush the new guy'. This is throwing all the balls the team currently have at the same person. When the game started, the people playing were, 1) Duncan, 2) Courtney, 3) Dj 4) Katie 5) Geoff 6) Noah 7) Leshawna 8) Ben 9) Owen 10) Beth. Not only was heather peeved at Noah, she was really mad at Justin, who was sitting out and not doing anything because he didn't want to damage his face. But just seconds later, Owens face got seriously damaged by being hit with four balls at ONCE. The bass cheered as they finally got a feeling that they were going to win. The bass proceeded with their secret attack skill to knock out Leshawna, Beth, Ben and finally, Noah. The bass then cheered in victory. They knew that they were not through. The bass didn't let Zeke on yet, they decided that they would use him for emergencies only. Of course Zeke didn't know of this but did realise that he was being left out and said,

"Hey! When do I get a go, eh?" he asked.

"You WILL get a go, don't worry. In your audition tape you showed us you have good aim."

"But I shot my mum!" Zeke Replied.

"Oh" the others said, "you'll still get a go."

Meanwhile, on the gopher's team,

"Okay, not that Justin here cares, but we aren't losing another game to these guys, GOT IT!" Heather yelled at the gophers.

**CONFESSION CAN:**

Heather-"Okay, everyone has got to get better at this. We are sucking in this game. Wait...*sniffs* uugh! Did Owen have diorreah in here?"

**NO POV:**

After Heather got back from the confessional she saw that Trent Noah Izzy and Beth just got knocked out. Then before she could take another breath, out went Leshawna.

"Th-this is unacceptable!" Heather yelled. Then, Tyler came back to his team after regaining consciousness after the little canoe issue. Courtney began chewing him out for being with Lindsay and how she could be spilling all their secrets to her. But on the other side of the gym, she was playing hand puppets, that couldn't be true.

"The Bass are going strong and won't, just won't give up!" Chris said, "And this, is the tiebreaker. Is the bass finally going to win?" chef then blew his whistle, and the game began. After about a minute, no one was out. As another minute went by, no one was out.

"This is getting boring!" Chris said,

"What, do YOU want to play instead? Here, take my place if you want." Ben asked Chris.

"I'm good." He said back. Then, finally, Ben and Bridgette went out. Minute after minute, the contestants cycled around the court, changing positions,

"Oh, my face is so handsome." Justin said while looking through a mirror, just as he lowered it, WHAM! Justin's face was pummelled by a ball that one of the gophers threw at him for being such a nuisance. Gradually, everyone except Owen and Zeke were standing there. As Owen gave Zeke an evil grin, Zeke gave an even MEANER one back, Picked up a ball, ran up to the line, threw it incredibly fast and it smashed into Owen's face, almost breaking his nose. Zeke and all the Bass cheered for their first victory ever. They all help up Zeke like they do at footy matches, and walked off with him.

"Gophers, what happened?" Chris asked.

"What can I say, weak effort." Justin said while smiling at himself in the mirror.

"Oh shut up. Oh by the way, you are the ugliest person I ever saw in my life. When I first saw you, I almost puked." Ben said before heading for the cabin. Justin then cried.

**CONFESSION CAN:**

Zeke-"I guess that I am kinda of a role model now that I won the dodge ball competition. I guess people will want my autograph and stuff when the show is over, eh."

**CAMPFIRE PIT:**

"Well, this was a tough game today, but, the bass managed to get a win. And now, you boot someone. Have you all made your decision?" Chris asked. Everyone nodded. He threw marshmallows to all but Noah, and Justin.

"The final marshmallow, goes, to...Noah." and he threw it at him. Justin stood up, and walked the dock of shame.

"Okay so it wasn't the most dramatic campfire ceremony ever like i said this morning."

**FLASHBACK:**

"And who will get booted off the island in the most dramatic campfire ceremony ever?"

**BACK AT PRESENT:**

"Yeah whatever, but at least i get paid. See you next time on...  
**TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!**"

* * *

**There you go, now remember, reviews make the story go longer (:**

**PEACE! (yup thats my thing)**


	4. Not quite famous

**Chapter 4 coming at you like a beam like a ray (:**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Gwen's POV:**

Lindsay was sooking about not having any fake tanner.

"Oh yeah, that is incredibly terrible." I said to her. She continued to be an idiot anyway. I flipped out my phone and started to look at the time and date.

"CRAP! We've got another effen challenge." I said when I saw the date.

**NO POV:**

While on the loudspeaker, Chris began to say that they had to arrange in the amphitheatre. And also, he said 'it's time to show us what you are made of'.

**CONFESSION CAN:**

Zeke-"Aren't we made of flesh, blood and bones, eh?"

**NO POV:**

Around about 20 minutes later, everyone was at the theatre. They had eaten some slop for 15 minutes before everyone walked over to the theatre while thinking 'oh god here we go'.

"Are we seeing a musical? I love those ones with singing and dancing." Lindsay asked. Ben, being grouchy as always, was sitting on the bench, clicking a cigarette lighter over and over to work off his anger. Gwen went over to Ben and sat next to him, they were friends. Cody, who somewhat had a crush on Gwen, sat next to her, and failed. He fell through the gaps in the chairs. Heather had her hair in a pony-tail, which made her even more hideous. Chris walked up front and said,

"Welcome to our newly constructed theatre. Ok so today's challenge is a summer camp favourite, A TALENT CONTEST!" he announced. Owen stood up and yelled out,

"YES! AWESOME!"

"Each team has eight hours to pick their three most talented campers. Sing, dance, and juggle. Anything goes, _(looks at Duncan)_ as long as it's legal." _(Duncan snaps his fingers, frowning)_ Chris said.

"You will be judged by rapper, dj, etc, grand, master chef on... the chef-o-meter. The losing team will sen-"

"Will send a person off the island in the most dramatic campfire ceremony ever. Can we get on with this?" Ben interrupted. There was silence for four seconds,

"You have eight hours." He finished. The teams went off to find their three contestants. On the gopher's side, heather was saying that she was team captain and everyone had to listen to her etc.

"Wait, who said YOU were team captain?" Gwen asked,

"She did, just now." Lindsay said.

"Did you force them to make you captain?" Ben asked,

"Of course I didn't," Heather tried to deny.

"Um, actually, she did... uh oh." Lindsay accidently said.

The other gophers didn't want that to happen, so they threw Heather out of the way, and put Ben there instead.

"Um, ok. This is going to work like...um...we'll do from tallest to shortest?" Ben said, confused.

"What?" Trent asked.

"I don't know how to do this. How about I just close my eyes and point at just some ramdon person and they have a go?" Ben said after changing his mind.

"That's good enough." Trent said back.

"Ok, here we go," he twirled in a circle with his eyes closed and pointed at Owen.

On the bass team Katie and Sadie tried doing some crap dance, but didn't make it. Courtney immediately face palmed.

Owen on the other hand, had burped the alphabet. But he didn't pass. Ben kinda went for it, but they never did replace Lindsay and Beth as the judges. Owen then did try to fart a violin solo, but was stopped. But he did accidently let out a ripper. But Ben was clicking the cigarette lighter at the same time, then, FWOOSH! Owen and Ben were black and sooted after the flash fire that started after the two things combined. After that, on the bass team, it was Tyler's turn. He was doing the yoyo, apparently he had good skills. But he himself got tangled up in his own yoyo.

"Man that is weak." Chris said.

But back on the gopher's side, heather was doing ballet, which mostly everyone thought was great, except for Ben, Gwen (who was MIA), Leshawna and Trent.

**COFESSION CAN:**

Ben-*still burnt*"Heather is lame. As if I am going to let her be onstage. But, the others thought it was good, why am I saying this, but, I think I might have to."

**BEN'S POV:**

"Fine, she's in." I said, angrily.

"Oh, that's so sweet. Thanks." Heather said back.

"I didn't have a choice." I replied.

"So I'm in. Why doesn't everyone take five?"

"Um, unless you don't remember, I'm in charge, you berk. Fine, take five." I said back just as heather grabbed Lindsay by the arm and started talking about something I couldn't understand. She then gave her a walkie-talky and started telling her to follow her and report back to her. That was the only bit I could hear. But who was 'her' they were talking about?

**NO POV:**

Lindsay was watching Gwen through binoculars, she was writing in her diary. Which, not knowing, was Heather's target. But then she spotted Tyler, still wrapped up. This made her distracted. Then slowly, she followed him. On the bass team, Dj was trying out. He was doing a weird ribbon thing. And guess what, he got through. Then Bridgette tried out. She said she could stand on her head for twenty minutes. But didn't pass. Meanwhile in the bathroom, Lindsay and Tyler were making out when on the walky-talky heather was calling her.

"Um...I'm on my way back, under!" she called back into it. Geoff was trying out for the bass with some skateboarding techniques and he passed.

"Well, it looks like its Geoff, Dj's weird ribbon thing and your violin solo." Bridgette said to Courtney.

"I'm going to be on TV man!" Geoff yelled out. But he didn't realize the camera sitting ten feet away.

"Um... You're on TV already, Geoff." Bridgette reminded him.

"Oh yeah. *runs to camera* HELLO THERE DUDES!" he yelled out. Meanwhile on the gopher's team, Izzy was trying out.

"I call this... the dance...of...the rattlesnake." She said, and then started doing some retarded dance. Owen really liked her performance.

"Ha, ha! She's good." Owen whispered to Trent, who was right next to him.

Then Beth tried out. Her act, fire batons. She sucked. She threw one in the air, but failed to catch it. Her excuse, she missed the catching class. Then Ben spoke up while pointing at a bush,

"FIRE! FIRE! FIRE!" he yelled. No-one moved.

"I have to do everything myself." He said again and walked toward the beach to get some water. He came back dripping in water and with a bucketful of water.

"Why are you dripping?" Beth asked

"I fell in. And also it washed off all that soot." Ben said back. As he extinguished the fire, he said,

"Can I audition now?"

"Sure why not." Trent said. After the fire was out, he got out a collapsible table and got a special box of things; he tipped them out and started auditioning. Meanwhile, Cody found Gwen, still writing in her diary. He kept on talking to her and kept on looking in her diary, and then, he smelt her hair. Gwen looked disturbed.

"What are you, some kind of a freak?" Gwen asked Cody.

"You just smelt very pretty." He said back,

"It's...soap. That's it." She said. She headed back for the camp and saw that Ben had just passed and was in. Then she saw a hole in the ground from the fire batons. Trent was playing his guitar. Cody passed right behind Gwen. Heather Saw Cody opening the door for Gwen and said,

"Oh look! The first hookup of the season." Heather said.

"Oh yeah, we're going at it big time. I need a swim just to cool off!" Gwen said while slamming the door shut after her. Cody, being himself, looked in the cabin to see her changing, but got his face smashed in by the door opening. Ben was just walking behind her as she left.

"Why are you following me?" she asked him

"I'm bored. I got in the talent show." Ben replied.

"Cool" she said back. Meanwhile, heather began telling Lindsay to stay outside and watch for Gwen while she looks for the diary. At the theater, everyone made a bet that Bridgette can't stand on her head for 20 minutes so she tried, but one thing led to another and a falling light crushed Courtney's violin, AKA, their only hope.

At the dock, Gwen was on one side and Ben on the other. They were complaining about if the thing that Ben is doing in the show would even work, when Owen and Cody came running down the dock, and jumping into the water. Gwen got soaked, but Ben didn't. Gwen got up and walked back to the cabin while saying

"I hate this place!" then Ben said,

"Oh...my thing is going to work all right."

**GWEN'S POV:**

I walked up to the cabin were Lindsay was sitting, she was braiding her fringe. Just before I got in, Lindsay said,

"Hey Gwen. HEY! GWEN! What are you doing here outside the cabin, Gwen?"

"I'm trying to get in the cabin, idiot." I said back.

"Oh, you're trying to INTO the cabin, that's very interesting." She said again. Just as I began to walk past, she grabbed me and said,

"No, wait! We can fix each other's nails...you need some help with yours."

**NO POV:**

Right at that moment, Heather found the diary. She quickly flipped through it to find something 'interesting', and then she found something,

"Oooh, that is embarrassing." She said after seeing it. And behind the door, Gwen said to Lindsay,

"Are you going to move? Or do I have to throw you out of the way?" Heather panicked and threw the huge pile of stuff she went through back to roughly its original place.

"You can try, but I have martial arts training!" Lindsay then said while pulling a crappy karate move. Gwen then gave her the meanest look ever. Then Lindsay was so scared she just cracked instantly and said,

"You can go in." Then Gwen went inside.

"Look, Gwen's back!" Lindsay said to Heather. Heather then began to lie about how she was resting for the show. Meanwhile at the amphitheatre, Bridgette began saying that she would be happy to fill in for Courtney. As she ate some chips, Heather came up and started mocking on about the 'light' incident and how she is going to get her '15 seconds of fame' after all.

"At least WE are a team." Bridgette said to Heather.

"Well, I guess you'll go DOWN as a team as well. And easy on the chips, you don't want to sink that surfboard, do you?" Heather taunted Bridgette. Bridgette being highly insulted threw her bag of chips at her. She didn't have anything to throw that would 'hurt'.

**CONFESSION CAN:  
**Heather-"What a bunch of losers. It's so easy it's almost not fun. Almost."

**NO POV:**

It was finally time for the show to start. Chris went on about how the game is going to work, etc. Then he said the first for the gophers was Heather, and then it was going to be Dj then Bridgette then Ben then finally Geoff.

"Wait a minute; we only have two contestants playing for the gophers as they have three?" Ben said, noticing the unfair numbers. So to make it fair, they chucked in Trent. The gophers all agreed that Trent would go first. So he took to the stage. He did some really weird song about, who knows what, which Ben thought was vomit in sound format. His score, 7/9. Next up was Dj for the bass, but within seconds he got tangled up in his ribbon, fail. HIS score, 2/9, WOW! Fail. Looks like cheffy didn't like it. Then heather went up, but it WASN'T ballet, she then held up Gwen's diary and said it was going to help spread their friendship (rivalry to be exact.).

"She...WOULDN'T!" Gwen said to herself thinking, 'holy crap, holy crap, holy crap!'

"So, with words by Gwen, performance by me, enjoy. Ok, so I really hated my child hood, it was...delightful (she said changing it); I loved the way my brother called me, hello gothy girl." Heather read out. As she read on, more and more of the most EMBARRSING moments ever in her life. Eventually, she ran off in shock. Right then, heather stopped reading.

"Well that's just bloody rude." Ben said to Owen. On the chef o meter though, 0/9 (aka, disqualified.). Then, off stage, Bridgette was frightened about doing her act. Then her stomach growled. She thought that she ate too many chips and groaned as well. Anyway, she got on her hands, and walked on stage. She began to burp. Then, out of nowhere, the burps turned into vomit, which turned into projectile vomit, then MORE projectile vomit. Until she had spewed of Katie and Sadie, and the entire gophers team, she didn't stop. She then slipped and got catapulted toward Tyler so he moved and Bridgette got a very nastily bruised head. Chris was walking onto the stage ordering cleaners to clean the liquid crap off the stage. After that was done, Bridgette's final score was meant to be 1/9, but ended up being, 2/9 for the end bit.

**COFESSION CAN:**

Bridgette-"going home won't be so bad. I can always work at the surf shack"

**NO POV:**

It was Ben's turn. So he got on stage with his collapsible table and his box of things, and got them set out.

"Has anyone wondered how you can project a marble at high speed without throwing it or using a slingshot? Anyone? Well, you use a cannon!" he said and pulled it out of his box. It was pretty small. He then got the other things out of the box and put it down on the floor below him.

**WARNING!**

**Due to a young audience known to be watching this, all instructions and ingredients needed for this feat have been ****censored. If used wrongly, this contraption can cause serious injury or even death.**

"So, first of all you get a cotton bud and cover the inside of the cannon with ***. Then you insert the ***** ****** from the inside of these ***** ******* and shove them down as far as you can. Then, for the ****, use a normal piece of ***** covered in the sparkly stuff that you shaved off this *******. If you haven't done this already, drill a small hole in the rear of the cannon barrel so you can put in the ****. Then you insert the marble. You then get a large foam target in the vicinity of the cannon. Once in place, you get your cigarette lighter to light the ****." Ben said while putting everything together. Then he got his cigarette lighter and lit the ****, which burned away in a terrific spray of sparks, the flame reached the cannon and disappeared. Everyone looked and thought, 'ha! He failed!' Right then, there was an ear-splitting bang as the marble shot out of the cannon and embedded itself 20 inches in the 25 inch deep target. Everyone just sat there.

"Wooohooo!" everyone cheered. Ben just stood there thinking, 'they liked that?' then, on the chef-o-meter, 8/9! Only a miracle can pull the bass out of this mess. On the side, Bridgette and Courtney were ready for Geoff to go out and win it for them. Noah was shocked to hear another mystery voice,

"_There is no way the bass can win, even if they get a perfect score the gophers will still be 2 points ahead"_

After that, Geoff went on. His skateboarding techniques were incredible he was doing everything you could do on a skateboard. When he finished, chef gave his input, 9/9!

"THE BASS WIN!" Chris announced. The gophers all began talking about who to get rid of, and then Noah spoke up realizing the voice was right.

"Wait a second!" everyone was quiet, "the gophers had a total of 15 points. So the bass can't win cuz they only have 13! That's unfair!" Noah said. Then all the gophers started to argue to Chris until he said,

"FINE! You win. Bass, you're on the chopping block." Chris said.

**CAMPFIRE PIT:**

"He, he. Sorry that you lost guys, ha, ha." Chris said to the bass.

"No you aren't." Duncan said.

"True, but anyway, it is time for one of you suckers to leave the island for good." Chris said while holding up the votes.

"Let's see, one marshmallow for Courtney, Duncan, Katie and Sadie." Those four went up to get their rewards. He then gave all the rest marshmallows except for Bridgette and Zeke.

"Ok, so... you chose to eliminate...Zeke! Sorry dude." Chris read out.

"No you aren't, eh!" Zeke said. He then got up and walked the dock-o-shame. He got on the boat, and then it departed. There were only 8 bass left.

"So, there you have it, 8 against 10. What odds." Noah then said to himself.

"_He sort of deserved it, he picked his nose quite a bit, gross man."_ The mystery voice said. Noah was freaked.

"so, that was rough, but how will the bass even SURVIVE? Who will win, who will lose, WHO IS THAT MYSTERY VOICE? Find out next time on...

**TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!"**

**

* * *

**

**Dont worry the voice will be revealed Chapter 6**

**Review please guys ;D**

**PEACE!**


	5. The sucky outdoors

**Wassup guys, chapter 5 'ere.**

**Enjoy **

**NO POV:**

In the morning, everyone was in the campfire pit area where, three days earlier, Zeke was eliminated. The bass were REALLY sucking at the moment. If they don't get their heads up, they will be wiped out COMPLETLY. Meanwhile, Chris came up and said,

"Today your challenge will test your outdoor survival skills. I'm not going to lie; some of you may not come back alive." Ben then started typing on his phone,

"um, whatcha doin'?" Chris asked him.

"Asking my parents to sue if I die." He put his head down and continued dialling.

"Ok, I'm joking. All you have to do is spend one night in the woods." Chris said, desperately trying not to get sued.

"Everything you need to go camping is at your campsite, which you have to find, on your own." He said while throwing maps and compasses to both teams. Then he started to warn them about bears, and how a 'couple' of interns were killed during pre-production. Then he said that the first team back after night wins invincibility. Then blew his air-horn (part of his collection of load, noisy, annoying, cheap, ear splittingly load things he has.) to signal them to move. Leshawna was afraid of the bears and was shuddering quite a bit, when Owen started saying that he and his grandpa killed one and how it looking nice on his wall, or rug, or whatever.

**BEN'S POV:**

I walked over to Cody and gave him 2 dollars (that I won in 'the big sleep' from the same person.) and said,

"If he didn't kill a bear, you give me four, got it?" Cody said he accepted the bet. I always win these bets. Izzy then started to say that she saw a bear eating her garbage once. I personally thought she needed help. Ten minutes later, we were off. Gwen was unusually far in front, she was all slumped over and looking very depressed. I walked over to her and said,

"Hey." She replied with,

"What do you want?" she said sadly. I started saying that I was going to kill heather at one stage. She agreed with that and went faster and went over the hill as I waited for the others to catch up.

**NO POV:**

Meanwhile the bass were walking on into around about 2 sq miles of nothing. Then, Katie and Sadie found blue-berries, so they stayed behind to eat them, as their team went off.

**CONFESSION CAN:**

Katie/Sadie- (KATIE) "Sadie and I are BFFFL, (Sadie) best female friends for life! (Katie) we even got the chicken pox together. (Sadie) that was so fun. (Katie) I got to pick off all of your little scabs!"

**NO POV:**

At the gophers squad, Gwen trundled off ahead, as heather was cursing her on how she was the next one to leave.

"Who?" Trent asked.

"You know who, she dumped Harold's red ant farm in my bed!" she growled back.

**FLASHBACK****:  
**Gwen walked over to the bass cabin and knocked on the door to be opened by Duncan.

"Did by any chance Harold leave his red ant farm behind?" she asked him.

"Um, I'll check."

FIVE MIN LATER...

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! *heather runs out of cabin, covered in red ants.*

**PRESENT:**

"Yeah, but you did read out her diary to the ENTIRE world. That was f***ing rude!" Ben said. She turned around, stopping the team in a huge line, just before Owen smashed into the back of the line, Ben stood out, and therefore everyone else got crushed.

"Um, so?" heather said fiercely.

"HARSH!" Ben said cheekily.

"She is going DOWN!" heather said before turning around and continuing on. But in Katie/Sadie's case, they had finished their blueberries. But THEN they realise about the team being missing and started calling for them. The gophers at the same time had just gotten to their site. Owen then said that there was no food and found out that they had to search for food themselves. Owen then went off in search for food. Katie/Sadie on the other hand were arguing over how they don't know directions and how they were lost. 10 minutes later, at the gophers site heather was going on and on about not having food. Then, Ben chimed up with his solution,

"Eat some grass if that will shut you up!" heather looked shocked. Then out of NOWHERE, some pizza guy came up and asked who ordered pizza, it turned out to be the camera crews'. But Ben was too hungry, so he ran up and said to him,

"Can I please have a sausage and pepperoni pizza with extra cheese for 10? Thick crust?" the man wrote it down on his pad, got in his truck and took off. Right at that moment, Owen came back with loads of fish. As he began to grill them, I told him he could put some on his pizza, when it came. Owen then started to blab on and on about how he was taught by his grandpa, and how he caught a shark and how it bit him on the ass. So he mooned to show the wound, no-one except Izzy was interested. By this time, the two lost girls were walking around the forest talking about how they were lost, then how Katie drove Sadie's mums' car into a snack-shack, then how one was more pretty than the other,

**CONFESSION CAN:**

Katie/Sadie- (Katie) Sadie is like the prettiest girl I know, (Sadie) and you're the prettiest girl I know! (both) we're pretty aren't we?"

**NO POV:**

Then they went on how they were no longer BFFFLs. Meanwhile, the bass finally found their site. As they put up the tent, Geoff said something to Bridgette that changed everything...

"Wow, you pitch a tent like a guy!" there was complete silence.

**CONFESSION CAN:**

GEOFF-"Wow you pitch a tent like a guy?" *slaps face*

**NO POV:**

Then the guy tried to change what he said by saying,

"I...mean, you're not all girly and stuff about getting dirty. He." Then Bridgette said back,

"Gee, thanks." She sounded pissed. Meanwhile Duncan was talking to Courtney about what is going to be for dinner; she had a weird response,

"You don't expect me to answer that in a response now?" right then, Dj found a rabbit.

**DUNCAN'S POV:  
**I was pretty hungry when Dj came back, so I offered that we all make rabbit stew. It would have been gross, but better than no food. But Dj didn't except my offer, and said it was his new pet, called bunny (go figure.). But then I realised that Dj had no food. Then, I realised with all of the bass that those two extremely annoying girls were gone.

**NO POV:**

"Oh, look! The tree with the fork in it! Is that good?" Sadie asked as they approached a tree with a fork jammed in it.

"No! It means we have walked in a huge circle. Because we saw that two hours ago." Katie responded. Then they both heard an owl, and ran into a cave in fear. Meanwhile, Owen started to check if everything was ready. Then, the pizza guy came back. He gave Ben the pizza, and asked for 12 bucks. Ben only had 2. So he asked for him to pay back the pizza guy.

"Oh all right. But you have to pay me interest." He said.

"Fine." Ben said. The guy got in his truck and took off. While everyone ate their pizza/fish, Owen started to say how he and his grandpa killed a bear. He explained it pretty bad. But then THEY realised that Izzy was MIA. So they began calling out for her. Then, a BEAR came out of the bush, and scared the hell out of everyone. In Cody's case, the bear scared the piss out of him, literally! Owen began to run in circles until heather tripped him. Heather then made the suggestion that they climb in the tree. Bridgette then was a bit spooked when she heard an owl, so Dj cooled her down. Duncan then started to tell a story that instantly began to spook out the bass. About five minutes later, Duncan finished the story and all the bass screamed as if they were in a horror film. Duncan then started to laugh his guts out. Which Courtney thought was un-needed. Meanwhile in the tree, everyone was trying to make suggestions on how to get rid of the bear. So they asked Owen,

"How should I know what to do?" Owen said.

"Dude, you said you killed a bear." Leshawna said.

"I was being theatrical!" Owen said again.

"HA! I WAS RIGHT!" Ben yelled out to Cody,

"4 bucks please!" Ben said to Cody. He gave it to him. But it smelled like piss, so he said out load,

"Does anyone have some glen 20?" everyone laughed. Then Heather started to taunt Owen. So he got upset. Then the bear began to eat the fish that was cooking. Then they said that it ate Izzy and how it shouldn't be hungry. And how it should have peed his pants like Cody. Then Leshawna fell out of the tree, and crawled back against a tree as the bear approached her. Just as it looked as it would eat her, it removed its head to reveal Izzy in a bear COSTUME. Owen was happy to see her, but the others weren't.

**CONFESSION CAN****:  
**Izzy-"*in bear costume*ok, that was so funny. It's like, oh no it's a bear! I'm so scared! And I'm like, rawr I'm going to eat you! He he!"

**NO POV:**

In the bass tent, Bridgette wanted to go pee, so she went out of the tent, just to get her face covered with a bat, leading to her kicking a hot ember into the tent causing a fire which left everyone roofless. As the gophers ate their dinner, another bear came. Everyone thought it was another fake bear but then found out how it was real, so Cody peed his pants again. Then, went back up the tree again. But the bass were in more trouble, with no tent, they would have trouble getting to sleep, right then, it rained, and Courtney screamed in anger. Basically both teams have no roofs to sleep under. The gophers, in the tree. The bass technically had a roof, which was a big leaf. The only ones with a roof over their heads were Katie/Sadie, who were in that cave.

**BEN'S POV:**

In the morning, everyone was up. It was a rough night being in that crappy tree. Izzy and Owen were questioning the fact how raccoons sleep in trees, but, they were just being idiots. Then heather went up to the two and said that they didn't want to hear another word from either of them.

**NO POV:  
**meanwhile, Katie and Sadie woke up in the cave, just to see a bear in front of them. They ran off and screamed. Back at the gophers team, Noah was walking around trying to find his little purple book. Eventually he found it, but it fell apart because it was soaked.

"Great." Then, up came the mystery voice,

"_Don't worry, you have others."_

"Um, I do?" Noah said to himself. So he walked over to his bag (which he snuck with him) and found four others,

"I have more." He said, surprised. Meanwhile Duncan had an unexpected surprise, Courtney, on him. She tried to say that Duncan was hugging her, when it was really the opposite. Then they realised they had to get to the campfire pit.

At the campfire, Chris was getting it ready for the elimination then; the bass came out of the woods, and celebrated for getting there before the gophers, who arrived 10 seconds later. Heather told Owen and Izzy that they had the ultimate blame. Then, Chris pointed out that the bass were missing Katie and Sadie, so Duncan tried to lie about how they got eaten by wolves, right then, they both came out of the woods, to the bass' disappointment. So then Chris told the gophers what their reward was, an all expense trip to the tuck shop. So then the gophers ran off. The bass looked fiercely at Katie and Sadie.

**CAMPFIRE:**

"Well, wasn't that fun?" Chris asked stupidly.

"No!" all the bass yelled.

"Yadda. Well anyway, everyone except, Katie, Bridgette and Sadie grab your marshmallow, and just get the hell out of here. I have had a long day and want to get to sleep."

"A long day?" Duncan said as he grabbed the marshy.

"Now, Bridgette, you burnt down the tent, the two bozos, you caused the team to lose. Well, guess what?" he said as he threw a marshy to Bridgette. Leaving the two idiots.

"The final one goes to Katie." He said really quickly. But the two girls cried and cried about being separated, then finally said that Sadie was willing to walk off as well to stay with Katie. Chris was all for it. So away they both went, in that crappy old boat that smelled of cat litter, fish livers and bat-s*it.

"I'll never miss them." Duncan said.

**Next chapter will be up soon, review guys.**

**PEACE!**


End file.
